Trussian Galaxy
Galaxy The Trussian Galaxy is a large universe consisting of many Plants, Regions, and unknown systems. The Galaxy holds many Beautiful as well as dangers. History During the end of the Trussian Revolution the Trussian Imperial army as is was known at the time drove their enemies not only into submission but out of their newly formed Galaxy. The Galaxy at the time was all under the new Monarchy and so forth the Galaxy that would be named Trussian was all under its rule and law. Afterwards in the ages to come many explorations and colonization were taking place and most of the known territories have been mapped all but the unknown regions which only one planet has been discovered and colonized. This is do to how vast that region of space it is in. Trussian moved expanded, colonized, and grew to support itself and its people. All but the Independent region is under Trussian control, rule, and prosperity. The Trussian Galaxy itself has been through various wars and strife, never bad enough to cause permanent destruction but just enough to cause the Galaxy and its government to choose a path of self containment and isolation. All entries are strictly monitored and everyone going in and out is controlled and regulated heavily. In addition the Trussian galaxy would expand and its Empire would flourish in wealth and power. Its population would know both peace and War and they would fight to keep their homes and freedom. The history that happened throughout the ages in Trussian is long, from its beginning up to its current age. They would come to be known not to tolerate War mongers or treason, they would fight to the death for War and peace. Never to be underestimated for anything as well as they will keep what is their and take what is theirs. Population Trussias Primary Capitol Planet in the Capitol Core is the most heavily Populated Region at 500 Tillion with several billion aloneresiding alone in their Capitol City. All Cities and populations in Trussia and its Galaxy are armed and can travel freely throughout their homes. The rest of the Trussian Galaxy population which is spread through the various system form the Work Force and part of Trussian itself as they are the ones for the Galaxies existence. They are free and consist of 50 trillion. The Population itself has also stabilized as ti is not increase or decreasing at all. As well as most worlds have populations no more then 2 billion the most is 5-6 billion that is about the population of its Capitol. Astrography The Trussian Galaxy is mapped as a Spiral Galaxy. It is made up of trillions of Star clusters with thick clouds for stellar nurseries. In addition it is made up of various areas and mapped out by the Trussian Government. It is made up of three main cores are the Capitol, middle, and the outer core with various other territories. Such of its main attribute is that of Blue Giants dominate its space frontier while yellow and red class start rein as a third and secondary dominant start within the Galaxy. Systems This is a lsit of the primary systems of Trussia Trussia, The largest Planet as well as Capital of the Trussian Galaxy. This planet is the most poweful in economics as well as in Military. This is where the Government of Trussia resides and operates in its rule over the Galaxy. Location: Capitol Core Capitol City: ''' '''Population: 500 Tillion Corotan Location: Capitol Core. Capitol: Corotan City Population: 775 Billion Affiliation: Moon and potectorate of Trussias Capitol Corotan is the largest noon orbiting Trussia, and it is about the size of earth. It has oceans, forests, and a huge sprawl of Cities. IT is also the Capitol of Trussias 485 Orbiting Moons. El-camino Location: Mid Core Capitol: Azul, a city on its orbiting moon of Blue-Rue Population: 30 billion under the Waters surface in various facilites El-Camino is a lagre water filled planet used various Military manufacturing , research, and fishing. Blue-Rue Location: Mid Core Capitol: Azul Population: Several trillion Blue-Rue is the primary Moon Orbiting El-Camino which is home and is home to the Sentinels. The Moon itself is about the size of earth and has a Blue haze constantly covering it and a blue sun. It is a Beautiful world as well as it is covered in snow all the time throughout the year. In addtion the landscape looks blue as well as its skies, city and pretty much everything to complamaint its natural beauity. Corlan Location: Unkown Regions Capitol: Sun City A Colonized Planet regulated by the Trussian navy and Starfleet. The Planet contains a Colony of young Pups who escaped The Facilities '''during the end of the 700 years war and many other wanting to have a new start in life. The Pups were relocated to Corlan, a beautiful lush world they can call home. Currently the Trussian Government is giving more aid to help them along as protection alongside Starfleet. Fire-Ore '''Location: Deep in the Middle Core. Capitol: Corprate Population: 17.5 tillion Known Represenative to Trussian Capitol City: Shot Fire-Ore is a heavily garrisoned and manufacturing world established around the 95th pre-age. The World is filled with various resources and factories. Nothing is is really known about them. Colistad Terrain Various terrains surround Trussia, such as forests, mountains are the most wide spread but as well as snow covered tundra, deserts, to canyons and grass filled Valleys. Many oceans, rivers, and lakes as well as meadows with flowers to rocky outcroppings. Trussia has a huge mix and several of its people who inhabit theses areas skilled and call them home. Through this Police and Military Soldiers train to patrol and protec these areas and its people. Trussian Main World Trussias main world has several areas and regions the main continent has mountains and pine tree forest to the main Continents north with the snow filled Tundra and volcanos to the furthest top then coasts going done the north, east, west and south. The Capital itself being a walled cited is mainly all mountains Forest and farmland going into the main city landscape. Going the further east past the Emerald Mountains are grass plains, valleys and Flower filled Meadows leading the the east sea. The west of Trussia there is the Largest of the East Ocean, which has millions of squares miles Islands. The South Continent is home to the southern desert then moving over to the South West is more Foresta and Mountains. This is just a basic overview of Trussias main world aand its terrain, many of the other worlds in the Trussian Galaxy are very similar. Galactic Regions of Trussia Capital Core Status: Military, Government, and population/Spiritual/Cultural Center The absolute center of the Trussia Galaxy, this is home the Trussias main world of Trussia of which the Universe and Galaxy is named. It holds the Main world, its moons as well as thousands others planets similar in size. IT is the Primary center of Culture, Military, and Government for Trussia for thousands of years. IT holds the main influences as well as most populated planets of the Galaxy and the Capital city so with that it was named the Capitol core of the Galaxy. About 909,000,330 Worlds exist in this Core, is holds vast Resources for economic growth as well as a strategic position for it to have a vast Military buildup, Government, and expanse for its future. It is believed that with the Location it is impossible for an Invasion or strong enough to hold of an attack of any time. The Capitol also holds the Largest Stockpile of Weapons and Military Garrisons so countering and attacking the Capitol Core would be a absolute Nightmare. Primarily becasue of how deep it lies and being able to hold this for very long would be near impossible Middle Core Status: Assigned Colonies, Districts, and ajoining territory member territoires. The Middle Core also known as the defense Core was established over a extended period of time was set as a defense for the Capitol core and a jumping point for the Military to have Control and a ability to further Trussias Industry and harvest resources. Here was when Trussias Empire soon sprouted and its Military started to grow into a huge War machine that of which was to keep exploring and keep expand for Trussia. About 550,000,000,000 Trillion worlds are in this Core, they were all inhabited prior to the Trussian revolution and after joined Trussia as to celebrate their new freedom as well as preventing tyrants form ruling over them such as with the Confederacy. As well as once the Middle Core was fully established several districts were built for the need for jobs, industry and the ability harvest resources for everything it needs from food to guns. As well as the Middle Core is also heavily garrisoned by the Trussian navy and Airforce. They have built huge fortresses through out the core and its systems. This has increased it to a large defense barrier as well as a network for rapid response under any attack or emergency situation. Outer core Status: Colonies for military settlement and resource manufacturing, mining, harvesting, and alloy refining. The Otter Core was an further extent of the Middle Cold as for Defense, Resources and Colonization of an ever growing Population. Many of the Worlds in the Core were uninhabited, they were inhabited in the past but with the Confederacies constant Blood shed, Purges and Genocide everything living was dead. Though thousands of years Later Trussia started to Conquer the regions and take it for themselves. Many the Worlds were grown over with thick Woods and brush, the wounds of the past were slowly healing but every now and again they would re-emerge in battle fields and mass graves. None the less those discovered were honored and the progression and expansion was expanded to what Trussia needs in need for its large population. So the Capital made The Otter Core Colonies were created, 75,000,234,040 worlds have been Colonized and another 345,000,670,000 still uninhabited while a current 454,000,000,000 have been settled and heavily industrialized in a variety of industries, from War, ammunition, Vehicles/craft as well as food and luxury items. Outer Colonies ''' The Outer Colonies consist of 30,000 colonized worlds outside the Trussian Outer Core. IT, was setteled around the 12th-15th Age about 1,000 years after the Inner sections of the Trussian Galaxy were settled. They were among the first of various territories that would be taken and be subject under Trussian Rule. '''Sphere of Influence The Sphere of influence was within several regions of Trussia Galaxy htat consisted of many independent and advanced civilizations. Trussia made contact with many of worlds and established friendly relations with them and their people. Independent Zone The Independent Zone named by the Trussian Capitol was a Zone of interest and conflict for a short time, it was home the Croshan and the United Moon Democracies which was ruled under queen Cropduster. The area was explored by T.I.C and the T.U.N Navy but when getting Closer to Croshans territory a battle broke out. Many were hurt but no one was killed. Afterwards T.I.C sent Diplomats were to meet with their queen for a peace agreement. After a week of debate a deal was struck. Both powers would commune and defend each other but not invade the others territory. As well as for economic reasons they would not trade as a threat to their Economies. So the Independent Zone by far is not ruled by Trussia, it is a sovereign state of its own. This makes this very rare and the only self governing territory in the Trussian Galaxy. Its Borders and territory are very small as well as the Citizens of Croshan are thought to be of Trussian Origin or a race the stayed isolated and survived the reign of the Hell's Confederacy Military and Industrial Sectors Established by the Military and the Public sector, the Industrial sector is stationed throughout Trussia and all its major regions. These sectors are to build and manufacture as well as harvest resources from grain for bread or Iron ore for manufacturing steel. It is also the primary Economical force for the Military and Trussian public itself. This is also the main source for jobs as well since many laborers and engineers and needed as well. The Trussian Military and industrial sectors also spanned every core and thousands of worlds. Unknown Regions The unknown regions are well unknown, this region is by far largest in Trussia and no other worlds are reported to be in this region though it is still under study and exploration by T.I.C and the Trussian navy. The main goals is to expand influence and Trussian territory. The only world discovered so far was Corlan and it was colonized by survivors of the 700 years war. Many were Little Pups and they are now safe and under protections of Starfleet and the Trussian United Navy. The rest of the Region has many Stars but yet no Planets, the only one to have a orbiting Satlitlite is a small moon known as Vector. IT is a Small Crusty Moon is the furthest point discovered my T.I.C, so far a Outpost was set up and current exploration is still under way. As well as during the 21st age Trussias Senate voted in the 21st Age Expansion act Forbidden Zone AKA the Trussian Nightmare Realm The Forbidden Zone is a example of Takotas Power within Trussia and how its Reality can be changed. This area was once a wonderful region, but after a devastation and Anarchy rising this Region fell apart and was destroyed. The main cause was Civil War and Rebellion, Takota made a decision to show his Power and abilities went to this region and is his Power to contain the Evil within it. He did this by opening the darkest parts of his mind and using it to control it. As of now it is blocked off, the history pretty much does not exist. In the Forbidden Zone form old records lies some 3,500 Worlds devastated and inhabited by terrifying creatures and horror monsters. It is a Trussian Version of Hell, SO much was it a Hell it was to be Protected and remain unknown. From this, it was perfect for the TRussian to built a Prison here the only one in Trussia known as Death Rue. Not much else is known about it, but the worst of the worst go in but never come out. If anyone does so happen to make it out then a series of Deadly Horror Games have gone into Motion in order to make a point. Never brake Trussian LAW!, Neutral Void This Void surrounds the entire Trussian Galaxy, it is a defense barrier and prison as well. The Neutral Void is also an extention beyond the Trussian Forbidden zone as well as time and space. Takota like the forbidden zone controls the void and he uses it as a trap and a defense barrier for The galaxy. Nothing an get in or out and how the Trussian leave their galaxy and navigate it is a mystery only known to them.